Conventionally, in a rotating electric machine having a motor and a controller in a single body, the controller may be positioned on an axial end of the machine, as shown in a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No. JP-A-2011-177000). Further, a power module in such a rotating electric machine may be connected to a motor wire that extends out from a three-phase winding wire. The extending of the motor wire from the winding wire may be with or without a circuit board interposed therebetween.
In the patent document 1, the motor has a planar-shaped terminal that surface contacts the motor wire to allow welding or the like. However, during the welding process, the welded parts must be held by a jig or the like, which may lead to larger welded parts in order to provide somewhere on the welded parts for the jig to grab.